rules and love don't mix
by wolverinelover
Summary: He's a professor, she a student, he attracted to her, she's in love.


**(quick bio)**

It was the first day of a new

semester at the university which means had to get to the campus two hours early and that would be find if it didn't mean waking up at 4:30am.

He always enjoyed teaching his students this was his second year as a professor at the university.

But he is very much younger than all the other professors because he graduated from high school early which lead him to graduate from collage early and he when straight into his career and thats why he's a 26 year old professsor.

**(4:45)**

He sat up on the bed when the alarm clock went off for a second time rudding his sleepy eyes as he prepared to do his daily routine.

First he got in the shower then made up his bed, feed his dog,made coffee, and went over his lesson and still made it out by 5:00.

He opened the door to his class room, walked in and set his files on his desk, he noticed a small piece of paper and picked it up and it said

" you will be having a new student attending your class who was not here before summer break her name is Eve torres she a bright young kid when she wants to be so i'd keep an extra close eye on her"

When he was done reading the note he looked up and noticed some of the students where coming in, he reconized all the face's but one.

She was very attractive something as her professor he souldn't have noticed.

She was wearing a solid blue shirt that hugged her skin tightly and showed off a nice amount of cleavage with a pair of black baggy jogging pants with black tennis shoes.

As he studied her she noticed him staring.

"Hello" she said cheery.

"Hi, you must be Eve" he said as he approached her and held out his hand.

She gladfully acepted the hand shake.

"Yeah, this is my first year here" said Eve.

"Oh, well I hope you work hard and acchive your goals while your here" said Roman giving her a smile as he walked back over to his desk.

She couldn't help but notice how built he was and how much she would love to trace every muscle on his beautyful body with her hands.

Her daydream was interrupted when he started to talk.

"Hello everyone it's nice to see you back from summer break all of you know who i am ,but one, this everyone is Eve(he said as he pointed to her)she's new so where going to welcome her by letting her play a game called the hot seat" said Roman as he told her to sit at his desk.

"Anyone can ask her anything" said roman.

**(End of class)**

"Ok everyone do your homework no excuse's, everyones dismiss" said Roman.

As everyone made there way out the door he noticed that Eve was still sitting at her desk.

"Is there something I can help you with" said Roman looking down at the papers on his desk.

"Yeah, um...I didn't quet understand this part of the book" she said walking over to his desk and pointing to the page.

"Ok, what are you having a problem with" said Roman.

"Um...This" said Eve as she stood on the other side of the desk.

He couldn't help but notice how much she was leaning over his desk giving him a clear shot of her cleavage also wondering if she was doing it on purpose.

He tryed to ignore it but he found him self not being able to look away.

"Um...That that part um... all it's saying is that um..." he said tripping over his words

"god, why'd they give such a sexy student knowing that i'd get fired if i touch her and the all i really want to do right now" roman thought to himself.

"Ok, I'm just going to give you a study guide for this book" said Roman bending down and going through his desk shelf as he pulled out a thin book and handed it to her.

"Here you go" said Roman.

"Thank you " she said as she took the book and made her way to the the door.

"Hey, and " he said.

"Yes" she said as she turned around.

"I'm your professor, so if you ever need help or have a question I'm right here" he said giving her a smile.

"Thank you" she said returning the smile then walking out the door.

**(4:30 pm in Eve's dorm)**

Eve layed on her bed with her homework shattered around her, she found herself not being able to focus.

She had never seen a man like before, she normally would never get nervous when a guy talked to her but his voice was so deep and smooth it gave her goosebumps, and the way he said her name sent shivers down her spine and his body so mucleur and yet still very fit and very sexy.

She found herself daydreaming most of the day and smiling to herself alot.

She couldn't help it she didn't know what was wrong with her she never acted this way before when she liked a guy but what see did know is that she wasn't going to wait til tomorrow to see him again.

**Really short first chapter i know but i'm still trying to see where i'm going with this story so i don't want to jump ahead to fast so please review i read and respect them all.**


End file.
